


Задолба!ли: Лучше других

by justned



Series: ПГТ Галлифрей [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Human Master (Doctor Who), Other, Юмор, крэк, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justned/pseuds/justned
Summary: Ещё один маленький аушный крэк в духе русреала о Докторе и Мастере. Мастеру тоже есть что сказать на анонимном форуме. Катя!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: ПГТ Галлифрей [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787746
Kudos: 4





	Задолба!ли: Лучше других

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willtravers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtravers/gifts).



Как же выводят из себя некоторые особи, которые думают, что они лучше других. Я могу пересобрать двигатель или компьютер, и работать он станет лучше. Я могу сварить борщ и испечь «Птичье молоко», не взорвав при этом кухню (в отличие от). Я одеваюсь ярко, выгляжу цивильно, у меня маникюр. Тот факт, что мне нравится смотреть детские передачи, не даёт никому права снисходительно фыркать и ехидно комментировать уровень моего IQ. И нет, Катя, если ты не видишь остросоциальную сатиру и комментарий состояния общества в «Маше и медведе» и «Телепузиках», это не значит, что их там нет. Кое-кто вообще не умеет замечать очевидное: не буду вдаваться в подробности, но история с Австралией тому пример. Я не говорю, что я идеальный (хотя, с какой стороны посмотреть), но у меня хотя бы нет друзей _настолько_ младше меня. И нет, я не хочу идти с вами в клуб. Что мне там делать? «Веселиться»? Вляпаться в одно из ваших «приключений»? Чтобы потом вернуться домой под утро с набором кастрюль, облитым валерьянкой, с удостоверением инспектора ГИББД в ростовой кукле-костюме пиццы и не в состоянии связно объяснить, что произошло? Жаловаться потом с похмелья, что соседский кондиционер мешает пить чай с печеньем на балконе? Изображать оскорблённую невинность, когда проблема с раздражающим кондиционером, вонью шашлыков во дворе и слишком громкой музыкой из окон напротив решена раз и навсегда (какая разница каким методом)? Я хотя бы не лицемер: мне никогда не стыдно подвергнуть чужие ошибки корректуре огня. И не надо притворяться, Катя, что ты когда-то любила нашу старую школу. Как будто хоть кто-то (кроме меня) тогда там ценил тебя по достоинству! Не говоря о том, что в виде скульптурных обломков и кучки пепла она выглядит куда эстетичнее. Впрочем, вряд ли ты поймёшь - у тебя никогда не было чувства стиля. И нет, дорогая, моя коллекция кукол вовсе не «криповая», как ты говоришь. Я считаю их очаровательными, а то, что ты почему-то зовёшь «гримасами ужаса», называется экспрессия. Настоящий ужас внушает тот факт, что вот уже полгода ты ходишь в магазин у дома в одном и том же грязном сером плаще, от которого по-прежнему пахнет валерьянкой. Я уже не раз думал, не подложить ли тебе в корзинку коробку стирального порошка вместо той лишней пачки «Юбилейного», которую я тебе всегда кладу, когда ты пробиваешь покупки у меня... И да, Катя, это снова я. Привет.


End file.
